


In Between Time and Space, When Everything Suddenly Stops (Or When You Say I Love You and You Can’t Take It Back and Don’t Want To)

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Giving Themselves [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: What happened after Hannibal and Will said “I love you” for the first time after they left the Vermont Country Store.  A ficlet offering a window to that conversation.  Part of the Giving Themselves Completely series, which is a post Tobias Budge Season 1 AU.  This one picks up after Weekend in New England.





	

Hannibal and Will left the Vermont Country Store after browsing chintzy wares, playing with vintage toys, and eating tons of old-fashioned candies, and as they walked to the Bentley, Will felt an incredible sense of relief begin to float over him. It was the first time Hannibal had said he loved him, and Will said it back -- and he meant it, too. 

Will felt as if the tight rubber band that had been squeezing him for the last few days, uncomfortable and binding, had snapped and allowed him to finally breathe. He was completely and utterly relaxed. It was a delicious open breath of air that filled him with a happiness and calm he had never known. He hadn’t really. And it was wonderful.

_Hannibal leaned in and whispered in Will’s ear, “I love you.”_

_“And I love you,” Will whispered in return, eyes wide, sweeping over Hannibal’s face._

Will replayed the scene in his head once more as they both smiled in the car and sat silently waiting for the other to say something first.

“So…” Will said with a nonsensical grin.

“Indeed.”

“I love you. You said it and then _I_ said it...and then we ate a pound of candy.”

Hannibal hummed, “It was half a pound really.” 

Will laughed, “Is that all you have to say?”

Hannibal also laughed, and turned to look at Will who sat in the passenger seat with a look of wonder and complete glee. Hannibal couldn’t tease Will right now, he couldn’t, when all he had wanted for so long now sat there ready to be fully claimed and possessed.

“William Graham, I have loved you since the moment I first saw you sitting in Jack Crawford’s office. Only I didn't fully realize it until I thought Tobias Budge had killed you. And it was then, right at that moment when you walked in my office, like Lazarus back from the dead and concerned for my well being, that I confess I swore I’d make you mine.”

“Really‽” Will said as he tilted his head against the headrest looking at Hannibal. “You mean this wasn’t just happenstance? This wasn’t just kismet and the great meant to be? You planned it all? Frankly, I feel misled.” It was Will then who had taken the opportunity to tease.

Hannibal pouted, which in turn made Will cackle as he said, “You sorcerer! Warlock! I don’t know how you did it -- but you did it, and you did it good. You made me fall in love with you.” Will then reached out and stroked Hannibal’s face, “And I’ve never been happier.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand, bringing it to his cheek and said, “Nor have I.”

They both looked at each other for a moment, then Hannibal began to drive once again -- both unsure of where the road was going to take them but not really minding the journey together.


End file.
